


Echoes

by TheRavenintheMoon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenintheMoon/pseuds/TheRavenintheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there's nothing left of a scar except for the echo of the memory of the pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. This started out as a poem born of re-watching "Human Nature/Family of Blood" too many times...The quotes are from those episodes.

Echoes

Sometimes, there were voices.

In the dark, when he was alone, he could hear them whispering.

_Keep me close…_

 

He knew that the dreams weren’t real. They couldn’t be.

And yet, he felt a strange reluctance just before he handed the journal to Joan.

Just a moment, not even a second’s hesitation, and he almost didn’t notice.

_Keep me safe…_

 

He hated himself, just a little, because of the fear.

And then he was angry: human or madman, there was no reason to fear.

Fear of illusions, or servant’s delusions, was irrational.

Wasn’t all fear irrational? Hadn’t there been a watch after all?

_Beware…_

 

And what else could he do?

 

He’d told Joan that John Smith was somewhere inside, and that he could be

Everything that John Smith had been.

Half-truth, half lie. How very like the Doctor.

 

And the truth was a few months of perfectly preserved humanity,

A new set of nightmares.

 

Even now, alone in the dark, a part of him still dreamed in past echoes

Of a future never taken.

 

Sometimes, there are voices.


End file.
